Millionaire Hot Seat (2012 season)
Is is fourth season of Australian version of Millionaire Hot Seat. Hosted by Eddie McGuire. Top prize is $1,000,000. Each contestant had clock: * Questions 1-5 - 15 seconds * Questions 6-10 - 30 seconds * Questions 11-15 - 45 seconds Lifelines * Pass Celebrity Hot Seat After break, on August 13-17, 2012, special episodes with celebrities were aired. Winnings were directed to charity. In total, 30 Australian celebrities appeared. Episodes * Episode 1 (30th January 2012) * Episode 2 (31st January 2012) * Episode 3 (1st February 2012) * Episode 4 (2nd February 2012) * Episode 5 (6th February 2012) * Episode 6 (7th February 2012) * Episode 7 (8th February 2012) * Episode 8 (9th February 2012) * Episode 9 (13th February 2012) * Episode 10 (14th February 2012) * Episode 11 (15th February 2012) * Episode 12 (16th February 2012) * Episode 13 (20th February 2012) * Episode 14 (21st February 2012) * Episode 15 (22nd February 2012) * Episode 16 (23rd February 2012) * Episode 17 (27th February 2012) * Episode 18 (28th February 2012) * Episode 19 (29th February 2012) * Episode 20 (1st March 2012) * Episode 21 (5th March 2012) * Episode 22 (7th March 2012) * Episode 23 (9th March 2012) - 600th episode * Episode 24 (12th March 2012) * Episode 25 (13th March 2012) * Episode 26 (14th March 2012) * Episode 27 (15th March 2012) * Episode 28 (16th March 2012) * Episode 29 (19th March 2012) * Episode 30 (20th March 2012) * Episode 31 (21st March 2012) * Episode 32 (22nd March 2012) * Episode 33 (23rd March 2012) * Episode 34 (26th March 2012) * Episode 35 (27th March 2012) * Episode 36 (28th March 2012) * Episode 37 (29th March 2012) * Episode 38 (30th March 2012) * Episode 39 (2nd April 2012) * Episode 40 (3rd April 2012) * Episode 41 (4th April 2012) * Episode 42 (5th April 2012) * Episode 43 (6th April 2012) * Episode 44 (9th April 2012) * Episode 45 (10th April 2012) * Episode 46 (11th April 2012) * Episode 47 (12th April 2012) * Episode 48 (13th April 2012) * Episode 49 (16th April 2012) * Episode 50 (17th April 2012) * Episode 51 (18th April 2012) * Episode 52 (19th April 2012) * Episode 53 (20th April 2012) * Episode 54 (23rd April 2012) * Episode 55 (24th April 2012) * Episode 56 (25th April 2012) * Episode 57 (26th April 2012) * Episode 58 (27th April 2012) * Episode 59 (30th April 2012) * Episode 60 (1st May 2012) * Episode 61 (2nd May 2012) * Episode 62 (3rd May 2012) * Episode 63 (4th May 2012) * Episode 64 (7th May 2012) * Episode 65 (8th May 2012) * Episode 66 (9th May 2012) * Episode 67 (10th May 2012) * Episode 68 (11th May 2012) * Episode 69 (14th May 2012) * Episode 70 (15th May 2012) * Episode 71 (16th May 2012) * Episode 72 (17th May 2012) * Episode 73 (18th May 2012) * Episode 74 (21st May 2012) * Episode 75 (22nd May 2012) * Episode 76 (23rd May 2012) * Episode 77 (24th May 2012) * Episode 78 (25th May 2012) * Episode 79 (28th May 2012) * Episode 80 (29th May 2012) * Episode 81 (30th May 2012) * Episode 82 (31st May 2012) * Episode 83 (1st June 2012) * Episode 84 (4th June 2012) * Episode 85 (5th June 2012) * Episode 86 (6th June 2012) * Episode 87 (7th June 2012) * Episode 88 (8th June 2012) * Episode 89 (11th June 2012) * Episode 90 (12th June 2012) * Episode 91 (13th June 2012) * Episode 92 (14th June 2012) * Episode 93 (15th June 2012) * Episode 94 (18th June 2012) * Episode 95 (19th June 2012) * Episode 96 (20th June 2012) * Episode 97 (21st June 2012) * Episode 98 (22nd June 2012) * Episode 99 (25th June 2012) - Block Seat Special * Episode 100 (26th June 2012) * Episode 101 (2nd July 2012) * Episode 102 (3rd July 2012) * Episode 103 (9th July 2012) * Episode 104 (10th July 2012) * Episode 105 (16th July 2012) * Episode 106 (17th July 2012) * Episode 107 (23rd July 2012) * Episode 108 (24th July 2012) * Episode 109 (13th August 2012) - Celebrity Special (1) Lisa Wilkinosn (?) Jason Akermanis (?) Damien Oliver (?) Catriona Rowntree (?) Russell Gilbert (?) Craig Lowndes (?) * Episode 110 (14th August 2012) - Celebrity Special (2) Brian Mannix (?) Michael "Wippa" Wipfli (?) Charlotte Dawson (?) Ian Stenlake (?) Shane Crawford (?) Bert Newton ($5,000) * Episode 111 (15th August 2012) - Celebrity Special (3) Tim Campbell (?) Emma Freedman (?) Steve Moneghetti (?) Dylan Lewis (?) Rebecca Judd (?) Steve Jacobs (?) * Episode 112 (16th August 2012) - Celebrity Special (4) Anthony Callea (?) Jimeoin (?) Ben Dark (?) Derryn Hinch (?) Livinia Nixon (?) Charli Robinson (?) * Episode 113 (17th August 2012) - Celebrity Special (5) Jesinta Campbell (?) Warwick Capper (?) Father Bob Maguire (?) Ryan "Fitzy" Fitzgerald (?) Ian "Dicko" Dickson (?) Denise Drysdale (?) * Episode 114 (20th August 2012) * Episode 115 (21st August 2012) * Episode 116 (22nd August 2012) * Episode 117 (27th August 2012) * Episode 118 (28th August 2012) * Episode 119 (3rd September 2012) * Episode 120 (4th September 2012) * Episode 121 (10th September 2012) * Episode 122 (11th September 2012) * Episode 123 (17th September 2012) - 700th episode * Episode 124 (18th September 2012) * Episode 125 (24th September 2012) * Episode 126 (25th September 2012) * Episode 127 (1st October 2012) * Episode 128 (2nd October 2012) * Episode 129 (8th October 2012) * Episode 130 (9th October 2012) * Episode 131 (15th October 2012) * Episode 132 (16th October 2012) * Episode 133 (22nd October 2012) * Episode 134 (23rd October 2012) * Episode 135 (29th October 2012) * Episode 136 (30th October 2012) * Episode 137 (5th November 2012) * Episode 138 (6th November 2012) * Episode 139 (12th November 2012) * Episode 140 (13th November 2012) * Episode 141 (19th November 2012) * Episode 142 (20th November 2012) * Episode 143 (26th November 2012) * Episode 144 (27th November 2012) * Episode 145 (3rd December 2012) * Episode 146 (4th December 2012) * Episode 147 (10th December 2012) * Episode 148 (11th December 2012) * Episode 149 (17th December 2012) * Episode 150 (18th December 2012) * Episode 151 (24th December 2012) * Episode 152 (25th December 2012) * Episode 153 (26th December 2012) Trivia * In 49th episode, Alan Edwards become fifth contestant to answer Top Prize quesion wrong and walked away with $1,000. * On July 27, 2012, Hot Seat stopped airing for the London 2012 Olympic Games until August 13, 2012. Category:Australian Series